The ultimate malestorm
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: The fourth shinobi war was finally over, almost everyone was saved, both Naruto and Sauske had been praised as the heros of the heros. Of course that was until Kakashi pointed out the fact that despite been, the strongest shinobis in the world, the duo was still Genins. Watch as they climb the ranks of Konoha. Kinder Sauske, funnier Sauske. Stupid yet smart Naruto.


Hello everyone, welcome to my Naruto AU fanfiction. There was just this one idea that keeps bugging me, and my brain was constantly tempting me to write this story so here it is. This is a story which took place after the fourth shinobi war. **MUST READ.**

 **Ok, so first off I want to say that if you haven't finished reading Naruto till the end and don't want to be spoiled then, I suggest not reading this fic as it will SPOIL YOU! But if you finished Naruto or want to be spoiled then, welcome to the team I guess, haha. AND-**

 **I just want to clear out that unlike, the cannon my story will have team 7 keep their powers. In the cannon, Naruto lost his tail beast power while Kakashi lost his shariganS. But in this story both of their power will remain with them. This story will start before the movie Naruto the Last and I will include Naruto the last movie in it but it will be changed. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! And please favorite, follow and leave delicious comments/reviews. Flames will be used to keep me warm in the winter.**

 **Prologue**

It had been 1 month, one whole month since the end of the terrifying war, and the defeat of the rapid Goddess, Kaguya Otsutski. Since then peace has returned back to the shinobi village and their alliance were kept. Well, it is not exactly peaceful for a certain blond hero.

"NARUTO-SAMA/KUN/CHAN/SAN!" shouted a group of love-struck girls as they chased around a blond young man, who just turned 18 a month ago. The young man had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and he wore an orange jumpsuit that had flamed design on it. **(A/N if you didn't know, Naruto's original jumpsuit was destroyed when he fought Sauske)** The young blond wore orange pants and a forehead protector of the Konoha village. He also have a bandaged right arm. "COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK!" shouted the young blond as he ran a million miles an hour but the crowd just kept chasing him.

"KURAMA ANY TIPS?" shouted Naruto while running.

"HAHAHA, the mighty Naruto who even become faster than the Konoha's Yellow flash cannot outrun a group of girls. HAHAHA!" a large red Ninetail fox laughed/ mock Naruto.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" shouted Naruto but still couldn't lose the group of girl following him.

"I can give you a tip, why don't you kill them." Said Kurama in a dead serious tone.

"HAHA very funny furball!" shouted Naruto, out loud.

(In the Hokage tower)

"Sauske what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi as he looked at Sauske who was relaxing in the Hokage's room. The raven haired boy now had hair covering his right eye. **(A/N I don't know if it is his right eye or the left eye, if any of you know this please leave a review, thanks)** Sauske wore a black coat and black pants. He no longer have a left arm, because he lost it in his final fight against Naruto. However the two had reestablished their friendship despite the brutal fight.

"Can't you tell, I am not going through that hell, again. Considering that no one had found me since yesterday, I would say this place is the safest spot." Said Sauske as he tried to hide his annoyance.

"What do you mean, hell?" asked Kakashi, he now wears a white robe above his jouhnin uniform. He still wears his mask but his head band was no longer covering his left eye and both his eyes were normal. **(A/N In Naruto shippuden, Kakashi lost his sharigan after the fight, but in here he is keeping it, and he had the Sharigan under control now, and could deactivate it if he wants to, due to Obito's help.)**

"Those" Sauske looking out of a window, and pointing at the group of girl running after Naruto. "I would rather fight Kaguya again." Said Sauske, cringing remembering the times he got chased around by fangirls when he was still an academy student, honestly he still couldn't figure out how he survived the attack of the girls.

"Sauske, if that is a joke, it is not funny." Said Kakashi remembering how difficult the fight had been, the were lucky they pulled it off.

"Tsk, I am going to the toilet." Said Sauske as he head out.

"Sauske while you are at it call Naruto to my room please." Said Kakashi as he started looking at some documents about something. "HELL, I AM NOT GOING DOWN THERE!" shouted Sauske, before leaving.

"Sigh, Tanzo, can you please call Naruto here?" asked Kakashi, "nicely".

"Hai, hokage-sama." Said the former Anbu and the now advisor of the Hokage, he disappeared quickly.

"Sandiame-sama, Minato-seinsen, Tsunade-sama, can you tell me the secret of finishing paperwork." Said Kakashi, before thinking "I should have copied their method with my sharigan, while I had the chance, but who thought papers can be more tiring to deal with than dealing my students."

(Back at the street)

"fuu, I think I lost them." Said Naruto as he was hiding in an alley leaning against the wall, and whipping his sweat.

"Naruto-san." Said Tanzo, Yamato as he appeared out of the wall, using his mokton.

"AHHHHHHH, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SIGN ANYMORE AUTOGRAPH!" shouted Naruto he fall back, thinking Yamato was a fanboy.

"It is me Naruto." Said Tanzo as he stepped out of the building.

"YAMATO-TAICHO please don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Said Naruto, holding his chest.

"Hahaha, Hokage-sama said he want to see you." Said Tanzo as he signaled Naruto to follow him.

"Thank you for giving me an escape Kakashi-seinsen." Naruto said before following Tanzo, but his growling stomach stopped him.

"It looks like your stomach got sick, with all those running." Said Tanzo pointing at Naruto's stomach.

"hehe, give me a second." Said Naruto sleeplessly, before pulling out a scroll out of his pocket, Yamato watched curiously as Naruto unsealed whatever was inside, as the smoke clear Yamato could see a cup of ramen appearing at Naruto's hand. Naruto made a handseal before he split out some water and used his boil release to cook the ramen up. Yamato almost sweat dropped seeing the sense.

"Alright let's go Yamato-taichou!" shouted Naruto before disappearing with Hirashin. "If you had that jutsu, why didn't you use it when you were been chased." Said Yamato, shaking his head.

(Back at the Hokage's room)

"Yo, Kakashi-seinsen." Said Naruto as he appeared with a ramen cup in his hand, which looked ready.

"Hey, Naruto and don't you remember no food in this room." Warned Kakashi but Naruto just wave it off saying "I won't spill any, before digging in like a man who hasn't eaten in months."

"Vy Va Vay boy bib pu balled be vhere **Translation: (By the way why did you called me here)"** said Naruto eating his ramen. Kakashi let out a big sigh before saying "Naruto, you will be taking the chunin exam." At that instant Naruto started spilling out all the ramen he had in his mouth, and most of them, flew right at Kakashi's face. Kakashi had a twitching eyebrow when he did that. Naruto then took the water bottle which was in front of Kakashi and started drinking a lot of it.

"HEY KAKASHI, WHY THE HELL DID YOU ENROLL ME TO TAKE A CHUNIN EXAM!" shouted a voice which after the door of the Hokage's room flung open. Naruto realizing the voice, started spitting all the water he was driking out again, at the Hokage's face, before shouting "WHAT, WHY SHOU…." Naruto stopped mid—sentence as he felt a wave of killer intent washed over him, he looked at Kakashi to see his hair was shadowing his eyes, but Naruto could clearly see what the sixth Hokage would do next, "Well, at least that clean off the noddle in your face." Laughed Naruto nervously before Kakashi looked at him, sharigan flaring in both of his eyes, Naruto let out a gulp as he heard his former teacher shouted "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" which scared him to no end, as Kakashi had never, and I mean never called Naruto by his full name.

"Ja Ne!" said Naruto before taking off with Hirashin.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT NARUTO!" shouted Kakashi before disappearing using Kamui.

"Idiots." Sauske, sigh before he heard a group of girl shouting his name from behind. "Sauske-KUNNN!" shouted the girl, Sauske gulped in fear before breaking a window in the Hokage tower to get away, but that proved to be a bad idea as he got a bunch of girl following him after seeing him.

"HELP!" the voice of Naruto and Sauske echoed through the village that day.

To be continued

I hope you like the story and if you do please favorite and follow, it would mean the world to me. TTZTHEANIMEFAN signing off! (Geez why did I pick a long name, for my profile)


End file.
